


Destiny Writing

by pinkyyy



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Writer AU, Editor Young K, Everyone Is Gay, How Do I Tag, Jae is too tired for this shit, M/M, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sungjin is everybody's boss, Tags Are Hard, Wonpil is a good friend, Younghyun is soft for Dowoon, writer Dowoon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:22:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24987496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkyyy/pseuds/pinkyyy
Summary: Yoon Dowoon has been writing for so long he can't even remember when he started. So, as soon as he turned 21 he moved to Seoul to try a life in the writing industry. 2 years later, his opportunity finally comes in the form of Kang Younghyun.or: How Younghyun fell in love with his new author.
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Yoon Dowoon, Kim Wonpil/Park Sungjin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 01

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first published fanfic in english ever, it's not my first language so please forgive any grammatical mistakes.  
> I've wanted to write about DAY6 as soon as I became obsessed with them back in 2017, but just now had the courage to do so. Please enjoy!  
> I would also like to thanks judeeds for inspiring me to write this! Please take a look at her works, they're amazing!
> 
> (This is not beta-read, I've just done my best to revise it by myself)

Getting used to life in the big city was hard. Dowoon had always known that, ever since he had made his plans to move from Busan to Seoul. But instead of giving up, he packed his bags and caught a train all the way to the big city, dreaming he would make it in the writing industry somehow.

He had started writing when he was only a kid, finding shelter in the words he wrote in the last pages of any notebook he had, scribbled fantastic stories in messy handwriting, hiding away from the loneliness as the other children played together.

Dowoon was used to loneliness, but somehow being lonely in a big city like Seoul felt a little heavier. People just passed by and he watched from behind his notebooks full of stories. He took at least one of them everywhere, his part time job in the coffee shop and in the convenience store, and as he walked around from one publishing company to another, handing out copies of his manuscripts in hopes they would one day accept them and sign him up.

His only friend in Seoul was his roommate, Wonpil, he was lucky enough to find someone who was also just starting to live on their own and wanted to rent out a small apartment together. Him and Wonpil were the closest he had ever gotten to the concept of “best friends", having lived together now for a whole two years, even if they were the opposite. Wonpil was an extrovert, loud and caring and easy to approach. Dowoon was… not.

_It’s not like it’s impossible to approach me,_ he thought, mind running around his many attempts to meet new guys and maybe have a relationship, and his very small success rate. _Damn it._

He tapped his pen on the notebook in front of him, hand supporting his chin as he looked around the convenience store from behind the counter. There was no one inside the shop, no surprise since it was a weekday and almost at midnight, his shift ending in a few minutes.

His eyes drifted back to the notebook and he started writing once again, he was in the middle of a story about a boy lost in the woods, a part of a series of short stories he was writing at the moment. He was lost in the writing, paying no attention to the shop at all until he heard the startling sound of products being placed in front of him in the countertop. He closed the notebook hastily and grabbed for the products, mostly snacks and more than a few beer cans, maybe too many for a person alone.

“I’m so sorry, I was distracted. Welcome, do you need me to heat anything up?” he apologized, knowing he could get reported on and his boss would not be happy.

“No, it’s fine.” The costumer replied, and Dowoon looked up for the first time, while bagging the items, and almost had a heart attack. In front of him stood the most handsome man he had ever seen, high cheekbones, a jawline to die for and fox eyes watching him with curiosity. He could instantly feel his ears getting red with embarrassment. He cleared his throat.

“Uh- Are you paying in money, debit or credit?” he managed to mumble out, averting his eyes to the bag and passing it to the costumer.

“Debit, please” the stranger sounded amused, a bit of laugh in his voice, as he passed Dowoon his card.

He tried his best to not pay attention to the name written in the card, he really did. But as he put it in the machine so the payment would be processed his eyes deciphered the name. Kang Younghyun. He blushed once again as he finished the payment and handed the man the bag. Younghyun flashed him a smile before walking out.

Dowoon shook his head and tried to go back to writing until his shift ended, but his mind kept going back to those beautiful eyes that laid on him a few minutes earlier and he blushed once again. _Yah, Yoon Dowoon why do you have to be like this? You see a handsome guy and your mind goes blank?,_ he chided himself just as his phone rang with an alarm he had set up for midnight, reminding him to close up the store and head home. He then proceeded to tidy up the counter and the isles, before heading for the door to close it.

“Huh?” he made a surprised sound when he saw Younghyun sitting in the sidewalk just in front of the shop, a stack of paper in his hand, reading while drinking from his beer can. “Uh, excuse me?” he tried to call his attention, to little success, he seemed to be too concentrated to hear him, so he just shrugged and finished turning off the lights and closing the shop.

Younghyun finally looked up from the papers in his hands as the light behind him went off. He blinked a little confused as he saw the cute cashier from before locking the doors and looked at the time in his phone, startled that he had just spent at least 20 minutes concentrated on the manuscript in his hands.

“Oh, shit, sorry about this” he shook himself up from the floor, realizing he must have been in the way of the boy locking the doors, sitting on the sidewalk like that. His head felt instantly dizzy from getting up after drinking most of his cans of beer while sitting down. The other man just shook his head and mumbled a soft “that’s okay”. _Oh, his face is so cute._ In his semi-drunken state, he reached out and poked one very soft cheek.

“Uwah, you’re so cute.”

Dowoon blushed. Hard. He could feel the tips of his ears getting too warm. He also froze up as the man still had a finger on his cheek, only looking up to his face to see his eyes a bit hazy from the beer. When they locked eyes, Younghyun seemed to break out of his haze and pulled his hand back hastily, eyes wide.

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to, I’m so sorry!” he started apologizing frantically, not knowing what to do. But then, Dowoon started laughing. He stared at the boy confused, tilting his head as his laughed subdued to giggles and then stopped.

“I’m sorry for laughing, your face was just so funny!” he exclaimed, hiding a smile behind his hand. “It’s okay though, I can see you’re a bit drunk, everyone does a few embarrassing things when drunk.” He smiled to the man in front of him, seeing his confusion wash away and his expression turn into slight embarrassment. “I’ll be going, then” he bowed slightly before starting to walk away.

“Wait!” the man said from somewhere behind him and he turned on his feet to see him standing in the same spot, watching him go. “I’m Kang Younghyun, can I know your name?”

Dowoon bit back a smile before turning away and starting walking again, while mustering the courage to speak again.

“I’m Yoon Dowoon, see you around!”

*

  


Younghyun woke up feeling dizzy. He remembered getting home after the incident and drinking the rest of his beer while thinking about the cute cashier. He went to sleep late in the evening, thanking every deity he could think of that he would only have to go to work in the afternoon. Being the editor in chief sometimes came with a few perks, if he could finish his work in advance.

Being in the publishing industry for many years now, it was sometimes hard for him to be genuinely interested in most of the manuscripts sent to them every day. The company he worked for, DAY Publishings, had grown immensely in the last few years and the amount of material they received from both rookie and well-known authors was no joke. However, sometimes he found a new author that caught his attention, made him read a whole manuscript in a few minutes and get honestly excited for publishing. This was one of these times.

They had received a ton of new material just two days before, and Younghyun had taken to himself to read them also, so they could have multiple opinions when the time to decide on what to publish came. He had been almost all the way through, on the day before, when a story had made him fixated in just a couple of paragraphs, and he had just flipped off the rest of them and focused on doing hand-written corrections and commentary on the one in his hands.

So, when he made his way to work with the stack of paper in his hands, he knew where he had to go. He entered the building, passing by many of the workers, wishing them all a good afternoon as he passed, bright eyes and smile making some of the newer interns blush and stutter while bowing back to him, and made his way to the Publisher’s office.

“Younghyun, come in.” he heard the deep voice say as he knocked on the door. He was welcomed by a sweet smile that seemed just right, even in the usually serious face of his boss.

“Sungjin-hyung, good afternoon” he offered his own bright smile as he saw the face of his friend and boss. He walked over to his desk before bowing down to stare directly in his eyes, laying his hands on the wooden table. “I want to create a project of my own with one of the manuscripts we were sent.” He went straight to the point, knowing it was no use to attempt small talk with business-mode Sungjin.

Sungjin raised an eyebrow at that. Younghyun hadn’t had a project of his own in a while, mostly supervising the other editors’ work and managing publications.

“Why do you suddenly want to take over a project on your own?” he was skeptical and needed to know the reason for such a sudden decision.

“It just captured my attention so much that I can’t let it go. Let me do this, Sungjin, please.”

Younghyun watched as the gears turned inside his hyung’s brain, deciding if this was an amazing or a terrible idea. Sungjin then let out a small smile.

“Fine then, I trust you to be able to do all your work and also this.” He looked inquisitively at Younghyun, who just nodded in agreement. “Go and talk to Jaehyung, he can give you the contact information for the author. I actually pity the poor thing that’s going to have to endure your nagging.” Sungjin laughed at that, making Younghyun flip him off playfully before leaving.

He made his way to Jae’s desk in the main office area, seeing the tall and lanky figure with a sleepy look in his face, sipping black coffee even in the middle of the afternoon.

“Brian, how’s it going?” Jae smiled at him as he neared his desk and leaned against it. Younghyun rolled his eyes.

“Jae, come on, you know I want to be called by my Korean name.” he complained, and saw Jae hiding a smirk behind his coffee mug.

“Sure, sure, KangBra” he leaned away as Younghyun made a motion to hit him playfully, laughing. “You need anything from me?”

“Actually, yes. I need the contact information for this author, here.” He showed him his copy of the manuscript, with the author’s pseudonym at the bottom.

“Oh? Woon, is it? Let me search it up for you.” Jae got behind his computer screen and tapped skillfully at his keyboard for a few moments. “Okay, found it. I can send his email and phone number by message, and also some personal information.”

Younghyun smiled at him, he really loved when people were good at their jobs.

“Thanks, hyung.” At that Jae just nodded at him, looking back to his computer screen and sipping on his coffee again.

Walking to his own desk, he dropped on his chair, ready to start reading his future project once again, when his phone chimed with a message. It was from Jae, the personal and contact information to the author attached listed under a winking face emoji.

He let his eyes wander through the text until he stopped at the personal information and his eyes went wide at what he saw.

**Yoon Dowoon.**

  


  



	2. Chapter 02

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter turned out shorter than intended, but it would have been sooo long if I didn't end it where I did. Also, I didn't want to keep anyone wait for too long! Thank you so much for the kudos and the hits, I never thought I would ever get 100 hits omg  
> Also, my stupid ass posted this at first as a one shot bc I'm really new at posting here at AO3 and I'm dumb sowwyyyy  
> Anyways enjoy this chapter!

Younghyun was pacing back and forth in front of his bed, glancing at his computer from time to time. He knew he should just press send on the email he had carefully written hours before, but he just couldn’t get himself to do it. He had searched around and found that the author really was the boy from the convenience store, a coincidence he almost couldn’t get his head around.

“What if he think I’m a freak?” he kept muttering to himself “What if he thinks I stalked him and somehow got his contact information?”

His feet were turning dormant by the point he gave up trying to make up his mind and flopped down on his bed besides his notebook, sighing. His phone buzzed with a text and he reached out on his pocket to get _it._

**_chickenlittlejae:_ ** _yah, kangbra, bet you’re still mulling over sending the cute boy an email_

**_chickenlittlejae:_ ** _just get it over with already_

So, of course, both Jae and Sungjin had pestered him about the new author he wanted to contact, and he had unwillingly let slip that he knew who he was. Naturally, they had milked every detail of their encounter out of him.

_Ugh, being best friends with co-workers sucks._

Still, a grin didn’t leave his face as he replied.

**_younghyun:_ ** _shut up, I’m working on it_

Sighing, he sat up and pulled his notebook to his lap, opening his email and finding the draft he had written before and checking it once again for any mistakes. Before he could freak out any more, he hit send.

_Oh god please don’t freak out about this._

*

Dowoon got home after a tiring afternoon shift on the coffee shop, figuring he would sit down to type in the drafts he had written by hand during the week. Sitting in front of his computer, he looked over to his bed, where Wonpil was laying comfortably amongst his pillows, scrolling through his phone, and he made a face in annoyance.

“Hyung, don’t you have your own bed to lay on?”

“Well, I do, but then I wouldn’t be so close to my Dowoonie~” he said enthusiastically, rolling over to face him and shooting him a big smile. Dowoon was too fond of Wonpil to complain further after that, so he just sighed over-dramatically before grinning unwillingly.

“Fine, just please don’t disturb me too much while I’m working, alright?” he gave in. Wonpil flopped back in the mattress with a smirk of his own.

“Sure, sure, baby Dowoon” Dowoon heard him snicker quietly but chose to not say anything about it, instead turning his computer on and opening his email, not too hopeful that he would find anything that wasn’t either an ad or a notification from an app, but he still had to check.

When his inbox finally loaded, he froze in the spot.

“Wonpil-hyung” was all he could say in his stupor, and he heard a small “hmm?” from the bed beside him, but his eyes were glued to the first unread email, the sender reading “DAY Publishings” in bold letters.

Suddenly there was a warm body just behind him, Wonpil’s body pressing against the back of his chair and his shoulder as he leaned forward to look at the screen. The older took a sharp intake of breath.

“Oh. My, God. You have to open this right now!” he exclaimed, his hands on Dowoon’s shoulders to shake him out of his trance. Dowoon took a deep breath to try to calm himself down as he reached out to click on the email, but as soon as he did, he bolted from the chair, too scared to look, startling his best friend in the process.

“Oh fuck what if it’s just them telling me to never send them anything anymore, it was so bad they never want to hear from me again?” he started muttering to himself, genuinely afraid now, his own insecurities traveling up his spine in unpleasant shivers. He had finally received an answer, but what if it was not what he wanted once again? Life just liked to mess up with him sometimes.

“Yah, shut up and listen.” Came Wonpil’s voice, in a tone that could have sounded harsh but in his sweet voice it was impossible. “It says ‘Hello, this is the editor in chief from DAY Publishings, I hope this email finds you well. We have received one of your manuscripts as a submission for new authors for the company and would very much like to set up a meeting to discuss a new project with an editor, if you are still interested in working with us. At the bottom of this email you’ll find the contact information you need to make direct contact with us, but it’s also possible for you to reply to this email if you wish to maintain a more distant contact.’ And then at the bottom there’s the number and email for this guy named Kang Younghyun.” Wonpil finished off with a grin, noticing Dowoon staring at him with his jaw hanging open in shock. His brain seemed to have short-circuited all over, still trying to process all the information given in such short time. They wanted to publish his book. They gave him an editor’s number. The editor’s name was Kang Younghyun.

_Wait, what is his name again??_ He lunged forward to stare at the email to confirm everything Wonpil had read before, including the name at the bottom.

“Pinch me, hyung” He whispered, and then yelped when his hyung really did pinch him. “Ow! At least that means I’m really awake. Is this actually happening?” he turned with big eyes to his hyung to see him smiling sweetly at him, pride written all over his face.

“Yes, Dowoonie. It’s happening” Wonpil grabbed his face with both hands to make him look at him directly “They’re publishing you.”

Dowoon could feel his eyes filling up with tears he didn’t see coming. He didn’t want to let his hopes up just to be disappointed later when they gave up on him. Still, his heart couldn’t stop swelling and escaping through his eyes. Wonpil hugged him, and he laid his head on his shoulder, body shaking with silent sobs. His lifelong dream could come true. He just had to keep working hard.

It took him a while to recover, but his body seemed suddenly much more awaken than before. Wonpil left his room claiming he would order them food and drinks to celebrate, since it was Saturday and they didn’t have to work the next day. Dowoon stayed behind to check on the information and add Kang Younghyun’s number to his contacts. It was still early in the evening, so he decided he would just contact the man right then, fueled by the thrill of the moment. His finger hovered over the call button for just a moment in hesitation, before he pressed down.

The call was picked up in just a few seconds.

_“Hello?”_ came a startled voice.

“Uh- Hello, this is Yoon Dowoon, I just received your email from Day Publishings?” there was uncertainty in his voice, but he tried his best to not show it too much.

_“Yes! Oh my god, I never thought you would reply this way, most people just email back. But I’m glad, we can actually arrange things much faster this way.”_ Younghyun’s voice sounded so excited, Dowoon chewed on his bottom lip a bit, anxious in a good way. _“When do you have time for a meeting? We can arrange a meeting somewhere outside the company so you’re more comfortable, if you want to.”_

“I actually have a free day tomorrow, if you have time too?” Dowoon answered excitedly, but then remembered the next day was a Sunday and most people would rather stay at home and not work. “But it’s not a work day so you don’t have to-“

_“Tomorrow works just fine!”_ Younghyun interrupted him, thankfully. _“Let’s say, about 3p.m? you can send me a location through text and we’ll meet wherever you choose.”_

Dowoon could not contain the smile on his face as he agreed and then proceeded to say his goodbyes and hang up. He was still smiling when he met Wonpil in their living room, and smiled all the way through their celebration filled with beer and fried chicken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OHH IT'S KILLING ME HOW  
> FEAR IS HOLDING ME DOWN  
> BUT I WANNA HOLD YOU  
> (don't mind me I just spent the last two entire days streaming Pacman by eaJ AND LISTENING TO IT NONSTOP my poor Jae biased heart can't take it anymore)  
> STREAM PACMAN BY EAJ
> 
> anyways just so you know I have no script at all for this fic I'm just winging it as I go ajlskdjl


	3. Chapter 03

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Younghyun and Dowoon finally meet oficially. They both try their very best to keep things professional.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.... This took me a while. Sorry about that ><  
> Hope you guys enjoy their gay panics as much as I did while writing them kjaskjk

Younghyun found it funny that he was suddenly too excited to meet a new author. He couldn’t wait to meet the cute boy from the convenience store again, and actually get to know him, even if it was only on a professional level. He had watched in awe as the boy looked so concentrated in his notebook when he went shopping there, his lips forming a cute pout. His hair fell in dark, soft waves around his face and he had one of the cutest faces Younghyun had ever seen. He had been dumbstruck and had asked his name in the haste of being semi-drunk. He was glad he did.

It wasn’t like the only reason he was eager to meet him again was because of the man’s looks ~~even if they were a plus to the whole situation~~ , no. His words had gotten him from the first time he read them.

Younghyun slept while thinking about it, woke up thinking about it, and almost had a stroke when he finally received a text message from Dowoon, asking him if they could meet in a café, and sent him an address for a small coffee shop near his company.

He made his way there with light feet, smiling at everyone that passed his way, even if it was a Sunday afternoon and he wished deep inside that he was still sleeping in his bed. He eyed the outside of the café, taking in the view of the small but fancy-looking shop before going in, sitting at a table and texting Dowoon to tell him where he was sitting.

He had his copy of the manuscript with him, the one he had made annotations and commentary all over and was reading it once again when he heard someone approach his table.

“Kang Younghyun-ssi?” came a deep but soft voice, and he looked up to see Dowoon looking way too pretty in front of him. He wore a light blue flowy shirt and a _goddamned_ black choker around his neck. It took his breath away. _Oh, fuck,_ he thought, _how am I supposed to act professional when he looks this pretty?_

He tried to recompose himself, shaking his own shoulders internally. He got up and extended his hand for Dowoon to shake.

“Dowoon, how are you doing? It’s nice to properly meet you.” He shot him a smile and watched as a small smile formed in the other man’s lips.

Dowoon tried his very best not to blush like a goddamn shy teenager. _What the fuck Yoon Dowoon this is_ not _a date this is a professional meeting get yourself together!_ His own inner voice (which sounded suspiciously like Wonpil) chided him, while they sat down again in front of each other. In the light of day he could really see the soft orange of Younghyun’s dyed hair, and _fuck_ did it look good on him.

Younghyun passed him a stack of paper he soon realized was a copy of the manuscript he had sent, the words and patterns familiar to him, but not the notes written all over it.

“Here, this is all my comments on this, don’t worry, they’re not _all_ corrections, even if there are some in there.” Younghyun reassured him, to which he just nodded and ducked his head down to read some of them over.

He glanced up while reading and found Younghyun’s intense eyes on him. The older man seemed to be very interested in his reactions while he went through the notes on his own manuscript. Some were simple grammatical corrections, while others were deep notes on the development of the story and what he believed was foreshadowing to further events, as well as some very minor alterations in words that he thought were actually very well placed. His mind went all over the place as he finished, overwhelmed by the idea of someone going through all the trouble of correcting every little mistake and working so the phrasing was the best possible.

It was still unbelievable to him that they actually wanted to publish him, after all this time trying over and over in the industry and always failing, having to work two jobs just to be able to live in Seoul, and even then sometimes worrying if he would even be able to pay his rent and food by the end of the month.

The struggle had been heavy on his mind for so long, he had forgotten how to properly relax, how to enjoy having fun with his friends or getting up in the morning and getting really dressed up for no reason. Today had been different, though. He had woken up late after drinking and watching a movie until late in the evening with Wonpil, had taken the time to slightly curl his hair in the way he liked the most, and even had been humored by Wonpil to wear a black choker (which, he admitted, looked really good on him). All of that because of that life-savior email from the day before. He honestly felt a little out of reality.

“So… what do you think?” Younghyun’s voice broke him from his trance and he realized he must have stayed still for too long, lost in his thoughts.

They were interrupted by a waiter, who asked for their orders. They both ordered their coffees, Dowoon blushing a little as the girl waiting them greeted him by his name.

“Dowoon-ah, didn’t think I’d see you here today, it’s your day off” she smiled as she whispered close to him, eyeing between him and Younghyun with a conspiring look. He scratched at his neck and looked away, avoiding the other man’s eyes, but mainly talked to him as he answered.

“Uh, well, I thought here would be a nice place since it’s familiar for me.”

She laughed and went off to make their orders and Dowoon glanced at Younghyun, finding him watching him with curious eyes.

“You also work here?” his voice sounded surprised “It must be tiring to work two jobs and also write.”

“It is" he sighed “but I had to pay rent, and no one ever responded to my manuscript submissions. You were the first one ever to even send an email back.”

“I can’t believe they were so blind” Younghyun’s voice turned dead serious, Dowoon looked up and saw a fierce look in his intense eyes. “Your writing is truly amazing, as soon as I laid my eyes on it, I knew I had to contact you.”

Dowoon averted his eyes at the sudden compliment, he could feel his ears starting to warm up as he blushed, his hands growing fidgety. He hid them under the table.

“Can you imagine my surprise when I got your info and figured I had already met you?” there was a tiny laugh in Younghyun’s tone as he spoke, tilting his head and leaning his chin on his intertwined fingers to watch the younger man’s expression.

Dowoon let a small smile grace his lips.

“Yeah, I was actually pretty freaked out when I saw your name on the email. I kept wondering if it was actually a totally different person with the same name.”

Younghyun laughed. The universe seemed to be smiling upon him. Dowoon was truly a sweet person, his heart clenched down just a little at the sight of his shy smile. It would be a pain to work with him and keep their relations strictly professional. However, he knew the man’s career was way more important than anything else at that point.

“So… The considerations? Is there anything you strongly disagree with? Just so we can have a starting point before going all crazy with the publishing stuff.” He asked once again, and their talk quickly turned serious.

Dowoon talked very passionately about his work, the way the story was supposed to develop, how he had most of the book written already, but many alterations to make and how it was already structured to make it into a series of books, following the story of a fae in search for acceptance, after having turned from human to magical creature. The story was set to look more like a young-adult novel but actually turned some dark twists and talked about serious issues.

Younghyun was absolutely whipped. For the story and the idea as much as he was for the way the boy talked, moving his hands around a lot and seemingly forgetting about his shyness as he talked about his work. They were only interrupted by their waiter bringing them their coffee, Dowoon happily sipping at his caramel mocha as Younghyun nursed his iced americano.

“So, do you think you’d want to sign with us?” Younghyun asked the main question. He hoped for the best.

“Are you kidding? Of course I want to sign with you” Dowoon exclaimed, his deep voice going up just a bit.

Younghyun smiled at him. He sure was right about what he thought of the black-haired man. He was hardworking, and a dreamer. He had to make his own dreams come true.

“Well, then you’ll have to pass by the company to talk to the guys in the managing department, they know their way around the legal stuff. Do you have any free time this week?”

Dowoon’s face fell a little. He had, in fact, no free time that week, having to cover shifts all around his two jobs (he just couldn’t say no that easily to people when they asked if he could cover for them and ended up having way too many shifts in almost every day that week).

“I… Not really, no.” he mumbled apologetically “I have so many hours of work this week that I’m not even sure I’m going to make it out alive.” That actually made Younghyun let out a laugh, as much as he was worried about the man’s well being, he also could see the drama Dowoon was purposefully making.

“Well, next week then.” Younghyun said simply. Dowoon stared at him. “I’m sure I’ll manage to see you somewhere though, both this café and the convenience store are quite close to the company and not so far from where I live.”

As they prepared to leave, Younghyun pulling out his card to pay for their coffees faster than Dowoon could argue that he had an employee’s discount, Dowoon finally let his mind race around, after concentrating very hard on staying serious throughout their talk. He eyed the way the other man moved with grace and how his black jacket hugged his frame, how his eyes could bore holes in his skin if he stared too much at him, being intense as they were. The man in front of him was a work of art.

As they went outside together, Dowoon contemplated his options to either walk all the way back home or take a bus, but it was a lazy and warm afternoon and he couldn’t make up his mind to what would be less terrible to do.

“Dowoon-ssi” he looked up to Younghyun, watching him scratch at his neck nervously. “Do you want a ride? I came with my car today.”

Dowoon tried to stop his brain from going to some terribly explicit places at the thought of “ride” and “my car” so close to each other coming from Younghyun’s mouth. He was only half successful. _You little gay bitch,_ his inner voice chided him, and he shook his head to get it back to reality.

“Uh, sure.” He bit his lip as they walked over to where Younghyun had parked, the taller opening the door to the passenger’s seat for him.

Dowoon watched as the other man rounded the car and entered, a question in his head.

“Uh- How old are you? I’ve been talking to you this whole time, but I don’t know if I should call you hyung?” his mouth was quicker than his mind.

Younghyun laughed at that, the little crinkles on his eyes showing up even more with his smile.

“I’m actually 25 right now. I think I’m older than you.”

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry hyung, I’m only 23 and was talking informally all this time to you!” a little desperation came in his voice as he apologized, not wanting to come off as rude to the man he barely knew.

“Nah, it’s fine really.” He reassured him with a smile as he drove off from his parking spot. “It’s up to you if you want to call me sunbaenim or hyung, though.”

Dowoon blushed once again, his mind not leaving him alone and going to dark places all the time. “…. Hyung. I’ll call you hyung, if that’s okay”

Younghyun just nodded with an affirmation sound.

“So, where should I take you?” he asked, as they finally came to an intersection in the streets. Dowoon gave him the directions and watched intently as the man talked to him about trivialities as they drove to his house, not that far away but still far enough for him to be grateful he didn’t have to walk all the way there.

As he got off of the car in front of his house, with a promise to update Younghyun in case he got any free time to come to the company, and waved him goodbye as he drove off once again, Dowoon was pretty sure he was dreaming all of this up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo thank you for the almost 180 hits! It might be quite a small amount compared to other fics but it makes me really happy!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Comments and feedbacks are appreciated!


End file.
